staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Lipca 2002
thumb|left 07.00 Podróże małe i duże: Powitanie z Afryką (3/5): W tunezyjskiej oazie - serial dokumentalny Anny T. Pietraszek 07.20 Telezakupy 07.35 Górnicze miasteczko (13): Zapowiedź zmian - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Ela: Encyklopedia lata dla dzieci - program dla dzieci 08.20 Program dla dzieci 08.45 Karino (5/13): Porwanie - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 09.10 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 09.35 Jak Kozacy: Jak Kozacy pomagali muszkieterom - serial anim. 10.00 Frasier (18) - serial kom. 10.20 A teraz Susan (17) - serial kom. 10.50 Złote Łany (4) - telenowela dokumentalna Ewy Straburzyńskiej 11.15 Zwierzęta świata: Fascynujący świat owadów (6): Podstępne motyle - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - roln. mag. info. 12.20 Nowe przygody Flippera (15) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.10 Rewolwer i melonik (19): Skarb nieboszczyka - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Klan (536,537) - telenowela 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Euroexpress - magazyn 15.35 Plebania (124,125) - serial 16.30 Moda na sukces (1677) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Lokatorzy - serial komediowy 18.05 Lato z dokumentem: Umrzeć dla figury (1/2) - film dok., USA 19.00 Wieczorynka - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 Okruchy życia: INNA STRONA MIŁOŚĆI - dramat obyczajowy, USA 21.50 Kronika kryminalna Jedynki - poza prawem 22.15 Czarny lipiec '43 - film dokumentalny Agnieszki Arnold 22.55 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej - program publicystyczny 23.05 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 50 lat TVP - Telekino na medal: PAVONCELLO - film obyczajowy, Polska 23.50 Tortura nadziei - film obyczajowy, Polska 00.15 SOC według Szpata, czyli wspomnienia Janusza Szpotańskiego - lata 1953-80 00.30 Życie jak muzyka (13,14/30) - serial biograficzny, Brazylia 1999 02.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (338): Lubczykowe zabiegi - telenowela, Polska 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Piknik w Kolobrzegu (1) - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Sławny Jett Jackson (29/39) - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 14.25 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem 14.35 Taksówka Jedynki: Wydało się - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (64): Trudne decyzje - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Zgadula - teleturniej 16.50 Złotopolscy (339,340): Namiętności, Chęć życia - telenowela, Pol. 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Szpital na peryferiach (11/20): Pogodzeni - serial obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 20.00 M JAK MIŁOŚĆ (48) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.50 Świat bez fikcji: Morderstwo po królewsku - film dok., Wlk. Brytania 21.40 Manewry miłosne 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 FRANCUSKA RULETKA - komedia sensacyjna, Francja/Szwajcaria 00.20 NOWOJORSCY GLINIARZE (27) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.00 Wilki - koncert 02.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.00 Tommy i Oscar - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 7.45 Opowieści Taty Bobra - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 8.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 8.25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 8.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 8.45 Gość dnia - bieżące wydarzenia komentują znane postacie życia politycznego i społecznego 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 15.30 Kurier - program sensacyjny 15.40 Kurier Mazowiecki 16.00 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.05 Rozmowa dnia 16.25 5 minut o... 16.30 Kurier - program informaoyjny 16.45 Psychiatra bez lęku 17.15 To jest temat - cykl reportażu krajowego 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Wiadomości Kuriera Mazowieckiego 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Naszym zdaniem 18.30 Dokument WOT 18.55 Wojenne dni Warszawy 19.10 Architektura Warszawy i Mazowsza 19.20 Regiony kultury 19.30 Badziewiakowie - serial komediowy 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Rozmowa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.05 Eurotel 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Prognoza pogody 22.50 Siedmioro złodziei 0.30 Zakończenie thumb|left 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (36) - serial anim. 07.25 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj Ty - program muzyczny dla dzieci 07.50 Strażnik Teksasu (145) - serial sensacyjny, USA 08.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (74) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.35 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (63): Sfinks - serial komediowy, Pol. 10.05 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 10.35 Przyjaciele (104) - serial komediowy, USA 11.05 Idol - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Adam i Ewa (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.45 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.15 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 15.15 Robocop (37) - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu (70) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.55 Crime Story (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 17.50 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 17.55 Adam i Ewa (13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport i prognoza pogody 19.10 Jezioro marzeń (42) - serial 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza (58) - serial 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (77) - serial komediowy, Polska 21.00 ZEMSTA FRAJERÓW - komedia, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.45 NAGI PATROL (6) - serial komediowy, USA 23.15 Informacje, Sport 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (11) - serial komediowy, USA 00.10 Playboy: Dziewczyna roku 1998 - Karem McDougal - erotyczny 01.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05.35 Kropka nad i - program public. 05.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (38/99) - telenowela. Meksyk 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (121/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 07.50 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki (27/54) - serial animowany 08.15 Nowe przygody Guliwera (7/26) - serial animowany 08.40 Huckelberry Finn (5) - serial 09.05 Przygody Animków (33/96) - serial animowany 09.30 Łamisłówka - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Telegra - teleturniej 12.30 Na ratunek - serial dok. 13.00 Nowe przygody Guliwera (7/26) - seriai animowany 13.25 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo (5/27) - serial animowany 13.50 Przygody Animków (33/96) - serial animowany 14.15 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki (27/54) - serial animowany 14.35 Legendy kung-fu (12/44) - serial przygodowy, USA 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.15 Brzydula (122/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (39/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku: Kobiety alkoholiczki - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program public. 19.45 Sport i pogoda 20.00 Droga do gwiazd - pr. rozrywkowy 21.05 KLIENT (7/20) - serial sens. 22.05 PAMIĘĆ ABSOLUTNA (4/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.20 AGENT 2 00.35 Na tropie agenta 01.05 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 02.15 Nic straconego - pr. powtórkowe thumb|left 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 06.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Arthur (15) - serial animowany 08.15 Kapitan Star (5) - serial anim. 08.35 Beetleborgs (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.00 Fiorella (64) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 09.55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.50 Najemnicy (13) - serial sens. 11.40 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (2) - serial komediowy, USA 12.05 Kaskader (15) - serial przyg. 13.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 13.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.50 Arthur (16) - serial animowany 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (8) - serial animowany, Austria/Japonia 14.35 Beetleborgs (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 15.00 Fiorella (65) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 17.00 Miasteczko Evening Shade (95) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program public. 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Baza Pensacola (5) - serial 20.00 ZŁA DO SZPIKU KOŚCI - dramat sensacyjny, USA 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Inf. sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.15 Najemnicy (14) - serial sens. 23.15 ŻElAZNY ORZEŁ 3 - Asy - film sensacyjny, USA 01.10 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.30 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.05 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 03.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial dla dzieci 8.00 Labirynt namiętności - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę- telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Łamislówka 11.00 Big Brother I 12.05 Porywy serca - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Dragon Ball Z - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Pełna chata - serial komediowy 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Władca zwierząt - serial przygodowy 18.10 Wzywam dr Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 19.05 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Jean de Florette - film obyczajowy prod. francuskiej 22.20 Władcy zwierząt - serial przygodowy 23.15 Big Brother I 0.00 Loteria · film obyczajowy 2.10 Jean de Florette - film obyczajowy prod. francuskiej 4.15 Koniec programu thumb|left 07:00 Animacje dla dorosłych; Podejrzenie 07:05 Animacje dla dorosłych; Hobby 07:10 Zezem; odc. 3/10 - Paraliż postępowy; serial prod.TVP; reż: Janusz Zaorski 07:25 Wielka historia małych miast; Pułtusk; program Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:20 Niedziela Barabasza - film prod. polskiej, reż. J. Kondratiuk 08:45 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka; odc. 5/7; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 VI Konkurs Piosenki "Wygraj Sukces" Tarnobrzeg 2001 09:20 Trzy misie; odc. 16/26 - Leśny trybunał; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:45 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 10:00 Przyrodnicy; Wiek biologii - Maciej J. Nałęcz; program Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego 10:15 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; Z Leonem Tarasiewiczem o tożsamości pejzażu 10:45 Raj; magazyn katolicki; powt. 11:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Girl Guide; 1995 komedia prod. polskiej (91'); reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Paweł Kukiz, Renata Gabryjelska, Tommy Tomaszewski 13:40 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji; "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" 14:00 Nasza młodość, nasze Zrzeszenie; odc. 3; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Magowskiego; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Eurotel; magazyn 15:20 Przyrodnicy; Wiek biologii - Maciej J. Nałęcz; program Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego; powt. 15:35 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; Z Leonem Tarasiewiczem o tożsamości pejzażu; powt. 16:05 Euroexpress; magazyn 16:30 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka; odc. 6/7; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:45 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka; odc. 7/ost.; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:55 VI Konkurs Piosenki "Wygraj Sukces" Tarnobrzeg 2001; powt. 18:20 Trzy misie; odc. 16/26 - Leśny trybunał; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:50 Niedziela Barabasza - film prod. polskiej, reż. J. Kondratiuk; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Benek łobuziak; odc. 5/ost.; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Wieści polonijne 20:20 Girl Guide; 1995 komedia prod. polskiej (91'); reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Paweł Kukiz, Renata Gabryjelska, Tommy Tomaszewski; powt. 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Tylko rock; Myslovitz- Miłość w czasach popkultury; koncert zespołu (STEREO) 23:25 Ze sztuką na ty; Podróże literackie; U Jana Kasprowicza na Harendzie; reportaż Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:10 Euroexpress; magazyn; powt. 00:45 Znak orła; odc. 7/14 - Zaproszenie; 1977 serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. polskiej; reż: Hubert Drapella 01:15 Benek łobuziak; odc. 5/ost.; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Niedziela Barabasza - film prod. polskiej, reż. J. Kondratiuk; powt. 02:30 Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie; 1992 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (101'); reż: Andrzej Barański; wyk: Marek Bukowski, Bożena Dykiel, Magdalena Wójcik, Artur Barciś 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; powt. 04:40 Wieści polonijne; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:24 Pogoda; powt. 05:30 Tylko rock; Myslovitz- Miłość w czasach popkultury; koncert zespołu (STEREO); powt. 06:25 Ze sztuką na ty; Podróże literackie; U Jana Kasprowicza na Harendzie; reportaż Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 07.30 Telesklep 08.10 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 09.05 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 09.30 Było sobie życie - serial anim. 10.00 Dotyk anioła - serial obycz. 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia - serial obycz. 11.55 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 12.25 M Kwadrat - talk show 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 Moto max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.15 Cudowne lata (63): Konflikt dwóch światów - serialobycz. 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.10 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.35 Było sobie życie - serial anim. 17.05 Kobiety mojego życia (4): Ojcowie i córki - serial obycz. 18.00 Moto max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Cudowne lata (64): Oddzielne pokoje - serial obycz. 19.00 Dotyk anioła (50) - serial obycz. 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20.20 Pan wzywał, milordzie? (19) - serial kom. 21.10 Straż przybrzeżna (13): Tancerze marzeń - serial sens. 22.05 Retransmisja meczu zuzlowego 22.50 Pan wzywał, milordzie? (19) - serial kom. 23.40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 05:00 Informacje 05:15 Różowa landrynka program erotyczny 05:45 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 06:15 Komicy występują w Polsacie 06:30 Muzyka polska 07:30 Muzyka polska 08:30 TV Market 08:45 Piosenka na życzenie 09:45 TV Market 10:00 Muzyczny relax 12:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 12:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie 13:05 Program muzyczny 14:00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju program satyryczny 14:30 A ku ku program rozrywkowy 15:00 Program muzyczny 15:30 Kalambury teleturniej 16:10 Informacje 16:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 17:00 Program publicystyczny 17:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 18:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne 19:40 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20:35 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 21:00 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 21:30 TV Market 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 22:15 TV Market 22:30 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 23:00 Komicy występują w Polsacie 23:15 Informacje 23:30 Program muzyczny 00:00 "Gosia i Małgosia" serial komediowy Polska 00:30 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 01:00 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 01:30 Pasmo informacyjne 01:45 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 02:15 TV Market 02:30 Program muzyczny 03:15 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 03:45 Dziennik 04:00 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 04:10 Program muzyczny 04:25 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07:30 Jednym śladem magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:00 Magia Tarota magazyn 08:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie magazyn medyczny 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12:30 "Wojna w Wietnamie" film dokumentalny USA 13:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:30 "Kontrola zanieczyszczeń" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:15 Telesprzedaż 14:30 TMT - Trucker Music Television magazyn 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 "Pisanie i przekaz informacji" film dokumentalny USA 16:30 Men magazyn dla mężczyzn 17:00 "Tylko Manhattan" reż.Douglas Hickox/Richard Michaels, wyk.Barry Bostwick, Perry King, Valerie Bertinelli, Robert Addie serial obyczajowy USA 1987 18:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 18:30 V6 magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 20:30 TV Yacht Klub magazyn żeglarski 21:00 Z notatnika podróżnika magazyn turystyczny 21:30 Auto Plus TV magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Japan Video Topic - nowinki z Japonii magazyn 22:30 Muzyczny salon magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Niebieski 06:30 Zakończenie programu 09:00 "Śpiew miłości" reż.Julie Dash, wyk.Monica Arnold, Christian Kane, Essence Atkins, Vanessa Bell Calloway film obyczajowy USA 2000 10:25 "Bardziej" Deser film krótkometrażowy 10:35 "Wakacyjna pułapka" reż.Thomas Bahmann, wyk.Herbert Knaup, Andrea Sawatzki, Ben Becker, Alexandra Maria Lara komedia Niemcy 1999 12:10 "Wichrowe wzgórza" reż.Peter Kosminsky, wyk.Juliette Binoche, Ralph Fiennes, Janet McTeer, Sophie Ward melodramat USA 1992 13:55 "Tart" reż.Christina Wayne, wyk.Melanie Griffith, Dominique Swain, Brad Renfro, Lacey Chabert film obyczajowy USA 2001 15:30 Klub Kibica: Liga angielska - mecz Newcastle United - Arsenal Londyn (107 min) Piłka nożna 17:20 Klub Kibica: Liga angielska - mecz Newcastle United - FC Liverpool (107 min) Piłka nożna 19:10 "Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Richard Dreyfuss" film dokumentalny USA 20:00 "101 Reykjavik" reż.Baltasar Kormakur, wyk.Victoria Abril, Hilmir Snaer Gudnason, Hanna Maria Karlsdottir, Baltasar Kormakur komedia Islandia 2000 21:30 "Czego pragną kobiety" reż.Nancy Meyers, wyk.Mel Gibson, Helen Hunt, Marisa Tomei, Alan Alda komedia USA 2000 23:35 "Kroniki sportowe" reż.Richard Benjamin, wyk.Bob Newhart, Kelsey Grammer, Brian Markinson, Graham Jarvis komedia USA 2001 01:05 "Tegoroczna miłość" reż.David Kane, wyk.Catherine McCormack, Douglas Henshall, Angela Douglas, Anne Lacey komedia romantyczna W. Bryt. 1999 02:55 "Bajoro 2" serial animowany dla dorosłych USA 2000 03:20 "Książka Franka" Superdeser film krótkometrażowy 03:50 Klub Kibica: Liga angielska - mecz Newcastle United - Arsenal Londyn (107 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) Canal + Żółty 12:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 12:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 12:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 13:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 13:25 "Pasażer na gapę" Deser film krótkometrażowy 13:35 "Cudze życie" reż.Michele Sordillo, wyk.Valerio Binasco, Renato Carpentieri, Jerzy Stuhr film obyczajowy Włochy 2000 15:00 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne (28 min) 15:30 "Ostatni patrol" reż.Sheldon Lettich, wyk.Dolph Lundgren, Rebecca Cross, Sherri Alexander, Joe Michael Burke film sensacyjny USA 2000 17:05 "Na swoje podobieństwo" reż.Grzegorz Zgliński, wyk.Darek Taraszkieiwcz, Gabriela Muskała, Romana Kamińska, Zygmunt Malanowicz film psychologiczny Polska 2001 18:00 "Pod słońcem" reż.Colin Nutley, wyk.Rolf Lassgard, Johan Widerberg, Helena Bergstroem, Jonas Falk film obyczajowy Szwecja 1998 20:00 "Wielki Gatsby" reż.Jack Clayton, wyk.Robert Redford, Mia Farrow, Karen Black, Bruce Dern dramat obyczajowy USA 1974 22:25 "Lekcja martwego języka" reż.Janusz Majewski, wyk.Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Ewa Dałkowska, Małgorzata Pritulak, Gustaw Lutkiewicz film psychologiczny Polska 1979 00:05 "Młode szpady" reż.Mario Andreacchio, wyk.Hugh Dancy, Scott Hickman, Anthony Strachan, Callum Blue film przygodowy Francja/W. Bryt. 2000 01:40 "Daisy Miller" reż.Peter Bogdanovich, wyk.Cybil Shepard, Barry Brown, Cloris Leachman, Mildred Natwick film obyczajowy USA 1974 03:10 "Eminem" film dokumentalny 04:00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14:00 "Czarny strzelec" reż.Piero Pierotti, wyk.Gerard Landry, Federica Ranchi, Livio Lorenzon, Carla Strober film przygodowy Włochy 1959 15:30 "Sierota i jej ojcowie" reż.Władimir Maszkow, wyk.Walentin Gaft, Lew Durow, Oleg Tabakow, Elena Szewczenko komedia Rosja 1997 17:00 "Mężczyźni i inne katastrofy" reż.Ulli Baumann, wyk.Heike Makatsch, Dominic Raacke, Ulrike Folkerts, Irm Hermann komedia Niemcy 1999 18:30 "Bambino mio" reż.Edward Bennett, wyk.Julie Walters, Georges Corraface, John McArdle, Orlando Urdaneta dramat obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1994 20:00 "Sylwetki gwiazd: Antonio Banderas" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "Adelajda" reż.Lucio Gaudino, wyk.Helmut Berger, Agnese Nano, Philippe Lerpy, Asputa Serena dramat kostiumowy Włochy 1991 22:00 "Solo na klarnecie" reż.Nico Hofman, wyk.Gotz George, Corinna Harfouch, Tim Bergmann, Barbara Auer thriller Niemcy 1998 00:00 "Emmanuelle: Czym jest miłość?" reż.Brody Hooper, wyk.Kirsta Allen, Kimberly Rowe, Tiendra Demian film erotyczny Francja 1996 02:00 Zakończenie programu Ona 07:00 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 07:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 08:30 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 09:30 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 10:00 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 10:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 11:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 12:00 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 12:30 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 13:00 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 13:45 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 14:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 15:15 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 15:45 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 16:15 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 16:50 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 17:45 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 18:15 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 19:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 19:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 20:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 21:20 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 22:10 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 22:40 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 23:10 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 23:40 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 00:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 01:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Zatopiony "Pawi Tron" Poszukiwacze skarbów 09:25 Pierwszy lot Punkty zwrotne historii 09:55 Duma i uprzedzenie Wielkie powieści 10:50 Wojna na Atlantyku Wielkie kampanie 11:45 Zatopiony "Pawi Tron" Poszukiwacze skarbów 12:15 Niewidzialna inteligencja Łowcy duchów 12:40 Wulkan śmierci Cudem ocaleni 13:10 Świetność Macedonii Podróżnicy w czasie 13:35 Legiony Rzymu Dawni wojownicy 14:05 Wojna na Atlantyku Wielkie kampanie 15:00 Zatopiony "Pawi Tron" Poszukiwacze skarbów 15:25 Pierwszy lot Punkty zwrotne historii 15:55 Duma i uprzedzenie Wielkie powieści 16:50 Wojna na Atlantyku Wielkie kampanie 17:45 Zatopiony "Pawi Tron" Poszukiwacze skarbów 18:15 Niewidzialna inteligencja Łowcy duchów 18:40 Wulkan śmierci Cudem ocaleni 19:10 Świetność Macedonii Podróżnicy w czasie 19:35 Legiony Rzymu Dawni wojownicy 20:05 Wojna na Atlantyku Wielkie kampanie 21:00 Zatopiony "Pawi Tron" Poszukiwacze skarbów 21:25 Pierwszy lot Punkty zwrotne historii 21:55 Duma i uprzedzenie Wielkie powieści 22:50 Wojna na Atlantyku Wielkie kampanie 23:45 Zatopiony "Pawi Tron" Poszukiwacze skarbów 00:15 Niewidzialna inteligencja Łowcy duchów 00:40 Wulkan śmierci Cudem ocaleni 01:10 Świetność Macedonii Podróżnicy w czasie 01:35 Legiony Rzymu Dawni wojownicy 02:05 Wojna na Atlantyku Wielkie kampanie 03:00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13:00 Miasto Meksyk Entrada 13:30 Rodan Floyd z korkociągiem 14:00 Miami i Mauritius W podróży 14:30 Jamajka Caprice i jej podróże 15:00 Wyspa Kangura Australijska panorama 15:30 Belfast Krótkie wycieczki do Irlandii 16:00 Południowy Wschód Odkrywając Australię 17:00 Kapsztad Taksówki wielkich miast 17:30 Ogród Anglii Grubas w Kent 18:00 Singapur i Malezja Planeta wakacje 18:30 Polowanie na bażanta Lunch z Brianem Turnerem 19:00 Jamajka Caprice i jej podróże 19:30 Gaeta Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej 20:00 Arizona - Tucson Turysta 20:30 Nowy Jork Trasy alternatywne 21:00 Dubaj Żyłka podróżnicza 21:30 Bordeaux Floyd z korkociągiem 22:00 Dallas Wędrówki po świecie 22:45 Toskania W podróży 23:00 Flotylla do Meksyku Przez morza i oceany 23:30 San Francisco Turysta 00:00 Costa Brava Zabawy z golfem 00:30 Dubaj Żyłka podróżnicza 01:00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06:00 "Przygody Pytalskich" 06:20 "Kot Ik!" 06:45 "Pecola" 07:10 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:20 "Denis rozrabiaka" 07:30 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 07:50 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 08:00 "Walter Melon" 08:10 "Digimon" 08:35 "Spiderman" 09:00 "Kleszcz" 09:45 "Kot Ik!" 10:05 "Denis rozrabiaka" 10:30 "Pokemon" 10:50 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 11:15 "Kleszcz" 12:00 "Denis rozrabiaka" 12:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 12:45 "Pokemon" 13:05 "Spiderman" 13:30 "Digimon" 13:50 "The New Addams Family" 14:15 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 14:35 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:00 "Wunschpunsch" 15:25 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 15:50 "Walter Melon" 16:00 "Kot Ik!" 16:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 16:45 "Jerry i paczka" 17:10 "The New Addams Family" 17:30 "Łebski Harry" 17:55 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 18:15 "Lochy i Smoki" 18:40 "Denis rozrabiaka" 19:05 "Walter Melon" 19:30 "Łebski Harry" 19:50 "The New Addams Family" 20:10 "Jerry i paczka" 20:30 "Gęsia skórka" 20:50 "Liceum na morzu" 21:15 "X Men" 21:35 "Fantastyczna czwórka" 22:00 Zakończenie programu Fashion TV 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 10:30 Model Flat 12:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 14:30 Model Flat 15:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Model Flat 19:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 2002 21:00 Modelki 22:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 22:30 Model Flat 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Mózgranie - polskie i zagraniczne gwiazdy wybierają ulubione utwory z playlisty VIVA Polska 14:00 VIVA Push-Up magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Hip Hop Lista 18:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Ich Troje Gwiazdy na VIVIE (powt.) 22:00 Hip Hop Hits magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Overdrive - relacje z koncertów (powt.) 00:00 VIVA Hits Polska - nowości polskiej sceny muzycznej 01:00 Night Club TeDe 06:00 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 06:30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 07:00 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07:15 Auto zwiad - telewizyjny informator motoryzacyjny 07:50 "Arthur" serial animowany (powt.) 08:15 "Kapitan Star" serial animowany (powt.) 08:35 "Beetleborgs" reż.James Mathers/Gabe Torres, wyk.Wesley Barker, Herbie Baez, Shannon Chandler, Brittany Konarzewski serial przygodowy (powt.) USA 1996 09:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy (powt.) Peru 2000 09:55 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 10:50 "Najemnicy" wyk.Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997 11:40 "Oni, Ona i pizzeria" reż.James Widdoes, wyk.Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1997-98 12:05 "Kaskader" reż.Gil Bettman, wyk.Lee Majors, Douglas Barr, Heather Thomas serial przygodowy USA 1981 13:00 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13:50 Auto zwiad - telewizyjny informator motoryzacyjny 14:15 "Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona" reż.Kisajuki Toriumi serial animowany Austria/Japonia 1980 14:35 "Beetleborgs" reż.James Mathers/Gabe Torres, wyk.Wesley Barker, Herbie Baez, Shannon Chandler, Brittany Konarzewski serial przygodowy USA 1996 15:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy Peru 2000 16:00 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 17:00 "Miasteczko Evening Shade" reż.Robby Benson/Frank Bonner, wyk.Elizabeth Ashley, Ossie Davis, Charlie Dell, Charles Durning serial komediowy USA 1990-94 17:30 HOT CHAT program publicystyczny 17:45 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej i Prognoza pogody 18:00 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 19:00 "Baza Pensacola" reż.James Brolin/Peter Ellis, wyk.James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997-98 20:00 "Zła do szpiku kości" reż.Bill L. Norton, wyk.Kristy Swanson, Jeremy London, David Chokachi, Christine Tucci dramat sensacyjny USA 1997 21:50 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22:05 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22:15 "Najemnicy" wyk.Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke serial sensacyjny USA 1997 23:15 "Żelazny orzeł 3 - Asy" reż.John Glen, wyk.Louis Gossett Jr., Christopher Cazenove, Rachel McLish, Horst Buchholz film sensacyjny USA 1992 01:10 X Laski program erotyczny 01:40 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 02:30 Strefa P program muzyczny 03:05 INOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 03:35 Auto zwiad - telewizyjny informator motoryzacyjny 03:50 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 04:05 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:30 Niespotykane spotkania 17:45 Chudnij z superatą 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Zakończenie programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Muzyka z WTK 12:00 Kolejorz magazyn piłkarski 12:15 Czy wiecie że... program edukacyjny 12:30 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 13:15 "Święty Mikołaj" film dla dzieci Meksyk 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 "W cztery strony świata" serial przyrodniczy 15:30 Wyprawy kulinarne magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16:05 Scena magazyn kulturalny 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Samoleczenie metodą BSM 17:30 Z familijnego archiwum program historyczny 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Na zdrowie magazyn medyczny 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Muzyka z WTK 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:30 "Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Ameryki" serial krajoznawczy 21:00 Drezno Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 21:20 Sekrety kobiety magazyn 21:40 Z planu filmowego magazyn filmowy 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 Zakończenie programu CT 2 05:05 Filmopolis magazyn filmowy 06:00 Czarna, biała magazyn 06:20 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 06:40 Wiadomości na świecie 07:55 Panorama 08:30 "21" magazyn 09:00 Dzień dobry magazyn poranny 11:25 A-Z teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości Euro 13:05 "Świat filmów animowanych" serial dokumentalny 14:10 U nas w Europie 14:25 "Tacy byliśmy, drodzy rodacy" serial dokumentalny 14:45 Jak się żyje kucharzom według Jana Hřebejka program dokumentalny 15:00 "Cudowne lata" wyk.F. Savage, A. Millsová, D. Lauria serial dla dzieci USA 1988-93 15:25 "Parki narodowe w Nepalu" "Świątynia przyrody" serial przyrodniczy 15:55 Nie poddawaj się! program ekologiczny 16:15 Biegiem życia program dokumentalny 16:55 Pod jednym dachem program dokumentalny 17:10 "Droga w kosmos" serial dokumentalny 18:10 Czarna, biała magazyn 18:30 Nadliczbówka magazyn 18:50 Tygodnik ekonomiczny 19:15 Mistrzostwa Świata strzelectwie 19:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w jachtingu 20:00 "Pociąg do Hongkongu" film dokumentalny 21:00 "21" magazyn 21:30 Diagnoza magazyn medyczny 21:50 Magazyn komputerowy magazyn 22:20 "Velkovlak" serial komediowy 22:50 "Chantal z miłością o Francji" serial dokumentalny 23:25 "George Shearing" film dokumentalny 00:20 Światowa moda magazyn mody 00:45 Retransmisja obrad senatu Czeskiej Republiki program polityczny Nova 05:55 Śniadanie z Novą 08:30 "Teletubusie" serial animowany 08:55 "Z płetwonurkami dookoła świata" serial dokumentalny USA 1999 09:45 "Zaginiony świat" wyk.P. McCauley, R. Blakely, W. Snow serial przygodowy Australia/Kanada/Nowa Zelandia 1999 10:35 "Majorka" wyk.P. Atanasow, H. Borgmann, Y. Burbach telenowela Niemcy 1999 11:30 "Rosalinda" wyk.S. Ortiz, G. Pérez, F. Caballer telenowela Meksyk 1999 12:15 "W ślepym zaułku" reż.Bill Corcoran, wyk.William Devane, Kevin Dobson, Michele Lee, Donna Mills serial obyczajowy USA 1997 13:10 "Dziki księżyc" telenowela Argentyna 1999-2000 14:00 "Zbuntowany anioł" telenowela Argentyna 1998 14:50 "Gwiezdne wrota 4" reż.Mario Azzopardi, wyk.Richard Dean Anderson, Amanda Tapping serial SF USA 2000 15:35 "Yago, syn dżungli" wyk.F. Arana, G. Neyra telenowela Argentyna 2001 16:25 Koło fortuny teleturniej 16:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej 17:25 Teraz z regionów 17:35 "J.A.G. 5" wyk.David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1999 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 "Żar tropików" wyk.Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 "Apollo 13" reż.Ron Howard, wyk.Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise dramat obyczajowy USA 1995 22:30 Obywatelskie judo magazyn 23:05 "Kickbokser 3" reż.Rick King, wyk.Sasha Mitchell, Dennis Chan, Richard Comar, Noah Verduzco film sensacyjny USA 1990 00:45 Prognoza pogody 00:50 "Fatalny rewolwer 2" wyk.K. Kristofferson, H. Winkler, P. Duffy, M. York serial obyczajowy USA 1997 01:35 "Afrodyzjaka" serial erotyczny 02:20 Obywatelskie judo magazyn 02:55 TELE TELE program rozrywkowy 03:50 Ačko talk show 04:30 Koło fortuny teleturniej 04:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej Rai Tre 05:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 05:15 Superzap 05:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 05:45 USA 24 godz. 06:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 06:15 Magazyn tematyczny 06:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 06:45 instrukcja obsługi Włochy magazyn aktualności 07:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 07:15 Przegląd prasy włoskiej magazyn aktualności 07:30 Ekonomia i rynki magazyn gospodarczy 07:45 Telenet magazyn aktualności 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Włoski alfabet. Seks, miłość i fantazja Telewizja edukacyjna 09:05 "Perfide ma belle" reż.Giorgio Simonelli, wyk.Claudio Villa, Susana Canales, Mario Riva, Virgilio Riento komedia muzyczna Włochy 1959 10:40 Na dobry początek latem magazyn rozmaitości 12:00 Wiadomości sportowe i prognoza pogody 12:25 Na dobry początek latem magazyn rozmaitości 13:10 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 1986 14:00 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 14:15 Wiadomości 14:35 połączenie satelitarne Przypadkowi żeglarze 14:40 Filmy animowane Melevisione program dla dzieci 15:30 kolarstwo szosowe. 89. Tour de France. 10. etap: Bazas - Pau Studio sport 17:30 Geo Magazine 18:00 Prognoza pogody 18:05 "Drużyna" wcześniej... 19:00 Wiadomości 19:30 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości sportowe 20:10 Blob 20:30 Miejsce pod słońcem 20:50 "Le comiche 2" reż.Neri Parenti, wyk.Paolo Villaggio, Renato Pozzetto, Roberto Della Casa komedia Włochy 1991 22:45 Wiadomości 22:50 Wiadomości regionalne 23:05 Mijał rok. Król Faysal 00:05 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 00:15 Amor Roma - II seria. "Alea iacta est" Telewizja edukacyjna 00:45 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:50 Poza rozkładem 01:15 Superzap 01:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:45 Magazyn tematyczny 02:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 02:30 Włoska opowieść 03:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 03:15 Superzap 03:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 03:45 USA 24 godz. 04:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 04:15 Magazyn tematyczny 04:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 04:45 Przegląd prasy Herald Tribune magazyn aktualności TV 4 Szwecja 06:00 Program poranny 09:30 Pokémon program dla dzieci 09:55 Przerwa 12:15 Köket 12:45 Dagens rätt 13:00 "Obywatel John Doe" reż.Frank Capra, wyk.Gary Cooper, Barbara Stanwyck, Edward Arnold, Walter Brennan film obyczajowy USA 1941 15:10 "Emmerdale XIII" serial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 15:35 "Skilda världar" serial Szwecja 1996 16:00 "Sunset Beach" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 17:35 "Farmen" serial Szwecja 2001 18:05 Keno 18:10 Wiadomości lokalne 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Wiadomości 18:50 Wiadomości gospodarcze 19:00 Jeopardy! 20:00 "En helt ny värld" serial Szwecja 2002 21:00 "Nowojorscy gliniarze" serial sensacyjny USA 1998 22:00 Wiadomości 22:15 Prognoza pogody 22:20 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 V64 Vinnare 23:05 "Colour of war" serial dokumentalny W. Bryt. 1999 00:00 "Ucieczka z Planety Małp" reż.Don Taylor, wyk.Roddy McDowall, Kim Hunter, Bradford Dillman, Natalie Trundy film SF USA 1971 01:45 "Prisoner Cell Block H" serial obyczajowy Australia 02:30 Program na dobranoc 02:35 Zakończenie programu TV Norge 11:40 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 11:55 "Cannon" serial sensacyjny USA 12:50 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 13:45 "Moda na sukces" serial obyczajowy USA 14:40 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 15:10 "Lois & Clark" serial USA 16:00 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:30 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 17:00 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:25 TVNorges Jackpot 17:30 "Laverne & Shirley" serial komediowy USA 18:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18:15 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 18:30 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 19:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19:15 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 19:30 Change of Heart 20:00 "Friends for Dinner" serial W. Bryt. 20:30 "Boston Public" serial obyczajowy USA 21:20 "Seduction in a Small Town" reż.Charles Wilkinson, wyk.Melissa Gilbert, Joel Palmer, Joely Fisher, Dennis Weaver dramat obyczajowy USA 1997 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "Seduction in a Small Town" reż.Charles Wilkinson, wyk.Melissa Gilbert, Joel Palmer, Joely Fisher, Dennis Weaver dramat obyczajowy USA 1997 23:20 "Hogans Heroes" serial komediowy USA 23:50 "Damski spisek" reż.Michael Zinberg, wyk.Linda Gray, Linda Purl, David Hayward, Kent McCord thriller USA 1994 00:50 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:05 "Damski spisek" reż.Michael Zinberg, wyk.Linda Gray, Linda Purl, David Hayward, Kent McCord thriller USA 1994 01:45 "Global Cops" serial dokumentalny 02:15 Big Brother 2001 04:05 Zakończenie programu RTPI 05:15 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 06:15 ONDA-CURTA 06:45 REPÓRTER RTP program publicystyczny 07:30 ENTRE NÓS 08:00 BOM DIA PORTUGAL Directo 11:00 PRAÇA DA ALEGRIA Directo 14:00 JORNAL DA TARDE Directo 15:00 A IDADE DA LOBA e 56 16:30 JÚNIOR program dla dzieci 17:30 ENTRE NÓS 18:00 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 19:00 PONTOS DE FUGA 19:30 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 20:15 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 21:00 TELEJORNAL Directo 21:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 22:00 O JOGO DA ESPERA 23:00 DÉBORA 23:30 2010 01:00 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 02:00 JORNAL 2 02:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 03:00 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 03:45 O GRANDE IRĂ 04:45 PONTOS DE FUGA France 3 06:00 Euronews program informacyjny 07:00 Decroches vos vacances program dla dzieci 08:00 TO3 program dla dzieci 10:50 Sur la route du tour magazyn 11:40 Bon appetit, bien sur program kulinarny 12:00 Le 12/14 programy regionalne 13:05 Le Journal de RFO magazyn informacyjny 13:20 Keno magazyn 13:25 C'est mon choix magazyn 14:25 "Drole de dames" serial komediowy USA 1997 15:20 "Christine Cromwell: A bout portant" reż.E. W. Swackhamer, wyk.Jaclyn Smith, Celeste Holm, Ralph Bellamy, Mel Ferrer film kryminalny USA 1989 16:55 "Tecumseh" reż.Larry Ellikann, wyk.Josse Borrego, Jeri Arredondo, Tantoo Cardinal, David Clennon film historyczny USA 1995 18:20 Questions pour un champion teleturniej 18:45 La sante d'abord magazyn 18:50 Le 19/20 programy regionalne 20:05 Prognoza pogody 20:10 Tout le sport magazyn sportowy 20:20 C'est mon choix ce soir program rozrywkowy 20:55 Des racines et des ailes magazyn podróżniczy 22:55 Prognoza pogody 23:00 Soir 3 wiadomości 23:25 Les dossiers de l'ete magazyn 01:25 Les dossiers de l'histoire magazyn 02:40 Les nuits de France 3 ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Blankenese" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 10:25 "Trzej lekarze z sercem" serial obyczajowy (powt.) Niemcy 2002 11:15 Cudowna ojczyzna Melodie ludowe program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 Skrzynka życzeń magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 "Przygoda z naturą" serial dokumentalny 16:00 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Paczka z nabrzeża" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:15 Quiz z Jörgiem Pilawą teleturniej 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Czerstwe bułeczki" reż.Tim Trageser, wyk.Katharina Thalbach, Uwe Ochsenknecht, Herbert Knaup, Anna Thalbach komedia fantastyczna Niemcy 2002 21:45 "Adwokackie pomyłki" film dokumentalny 22:30 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 23:00 "Dziecko z dalekich stron" film dokumentalny 00:30 Magazyn nocny 00:50 "Carrington" reż.Christopher Hampton, wyk.Emma Thompson, Jonathan Pryce, Steven Waddington, Samuel West dramat psychologiczny Francja/Wielka Brytania 1995 02:45 "W gorączce nocy" serial kryminalny USA 1998 03:30 Wiadomości 03:35 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show (powt.) 04:35 Frankfurcki tramwaj 04:40 Wiadomości 04:45 "Adwokackie pomyłki" film dokumentalny (powt.) RTL 05:10 Explosiv - Weekend magazyn sensacji (powt.) 06:00 Punkt 6 magazyn informacyjny 07:00 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 07:30 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 08:05 RTL SHOP magazyn reklamowy 09:00 Punkt 9 magazyn informacyjny 09:30 "Mój ślub" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 10:00 "Dr Stefan Frank - lekarz zaufany" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1996/97 11:00 Pojedynek rodzinny teleturniej 12:00 Punkt 12 magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Oliver Geissen Show talk show 14:00 Bärbel Schäfer talk show 15:00 "Posterunek" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1993 16:00 "Sąd dla nieletnich" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 17:00 "Pomoc domowa" serial komediowy USA 1996/97 17:30 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:00 Dobry wieczór magazyn regionalny 18:30 EXCLUSIV magazyn rozrywkowy 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv magazyn sensacji 19:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 2001 20:15 "Dr Stefan Frank - lekarz zaufany" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1996/97 22:15 Stern TV magazyn informacyjny 00:00 Wiadomości 00:30 "Karolina w mieście" serial komediowy USA 1995 01:30 "Pomoc domowa" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1996/97 02:00 Oliver Geissen Show talk show (powt.) 02:50 Wiadomości 03:20 RTL SHOP magazyn reklamowy 04:05 Bärbel Schäfer talk show (powt.) PRO 7 05:45 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 06:05 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 07:00 TAFF magazyn aktualności (powt.) 08:00 "Kto tu rządzi?" serial komediowy USA 1991 08:30 "Świat według Bundych" serial komediowy USA 1987 09:00 "Drew Carey Show" serial komediowy USA 1997 09:30 "Podniebni piraci" reż.Colin Eggleston, wyk.John Hargreaves, Max Phipps, Alex Scott, Simon Chilvers film przygodowy Australia 1985/86 11:05 Andreas Türck talk show 12:00 "Dharma i Greg" serial komediowy USA 1997 12:30 "Roseanne" serial komediowy USA 1992 13:00 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Arabella talk show 15:00 Absolut Schlegl talk show 16:00 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy 17:00 TAFF magazyn aktualności 18:00 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995 18:30 "Futurama" serial animowany USA 1999 19:00 "Simpsonowie" serial animowany USA 1994 19:30 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "The Circle" reż.Sidney J. Furie, wyk.Treat Williams, Robin Dunne, Gian Paolo Venuta, Dan Enright thriller Kanada/USA 2001 22:15 "Buffy - postrach wampirów" serial fantastyczny USA 1998 23:15 Reportaż ProSieben magazyn reporterów 00:00 "Niezwykłe namiętności: W potrzasku" reż.Dorothy Black, wyk.Tracie May, Lynn Williams, Christie Cox film erotyczny Wielka Brytania 1998 01:35 "The Circle" reż.Sidney J. Furie, wyk.Treat Williams, Robin Dunne, Gian Paolo Venuta, Dan Enright thriller (powt.) Kanada/USA 2001 03:15 "Buffy - postrach wampirów" serial fantastyczny (powt.) USA 1998 04:05 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 04:55 Arabella talk show (powt.) SAT 1 05:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa (na żywo) 09:00 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 10:00 "Trapper John, M. D." serial obyczajowy USA 1979 11:00 Franklin - Twoja szansa o 11 talk show 12:00 Vera w południe talk show 13:00 Britt - dyskusja o pierwszej talk show 14:00 We dwójkę u Angeliki Kallwass talk show 15:00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny 16:00 Sędzia Alexander Hold magazyn prawny 17:00 QUIZFIRE teleturniej 17:30 17:30 live magazyn regionalny 18:00 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Blitz magazyn aktualności 19:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 20:15 "Komisarz Rex" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1998 21:15 "W kręgu podejrzeń" serial kryminalny Niemcy 2000 23:15 Harald Schmidt Show magazyn rozrywkowy 00:15 Wiadomości 00:40 "Becker" serial komediowy USA 1998/99 01:10 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny (powt.) 02:00 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 03:00 "Pracuś" serial kryminalny (powt.) Niemcy 2002 04:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (powt.) Kabel 1 06:40 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1991 07:35 Home Shopping Europe - Live Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:40 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1983 09:40 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1997 10:35 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1957 11:35 Flipper - Die neuen Abenteuer - Abenteuer - Serie, USA 1999 12:30 Hawaii 5 - 0 - Krimi - Serie, USA 1977 13:30 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1983 14:30 Trio mit vier Fäusten - Action - Serie, USA 1984 15:25 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1995 Diagnose 16:20 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1997 17:20 K1 Nachrichten 17:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 18:30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1992 19:00 Alf - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1987 19:30 Glücksrad - Gewinnshow 20:15 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1997 Diagnose 21:15 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1997 Diagnose 22:15 Hart aber herzlich - Jonathan unter Mordverdacht - Krimi, USA 1996 reż.Christian I. Nyby, wyk.Stefanie Powers, Robert Wagner, James Brolin, Ursula Karven, Scott McRae, Simon Westaway, Brandon Burke 00:03 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 00:07 Coffy - Die Raubkatze - Thriller, USA 1973 reż.Jack Hill, wyk.Pam Grier, Booker Bradshaw, Robert DoQui, William Elliott, Allan Arbus, Sid Haig, Barry Cahill, Lee De Broux, Ruben Moreno 01:40 Dr. Goldfoot und seine Bikini-Maschine - Komödie, USA 1965 reż.Norman Taurog, wyk.Vincent Price, Frankie Avalon, Dwayne Hickman, Jack Mullaney, Fred Clark, Susan Hart, Pamela Rodgers, Salli Sachse, Susan Hamilton 03:13 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 03:15 Home Shopping Europe - Live Shopping, Deutschland 2002 04:15 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 Bloomberg 05:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 05:30 Rynki w Azji 05:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:50 Bloomberg Forum 05:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:00 Rynki w Azji 06:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:20 Bloomberg Forum 06:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:30 Rynki w Azji 06:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:50 Bloomberg Forum 06:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:00 Rynki w Azji 07:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:20 Bloomberg Forum 07:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:30 Rynki w Azji 07:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:50 Bloomberg Forum 07:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 08:00 Rynki w Azji 09:00 Prosto z parkietu 09:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 09:30 Prosto z parkietu 09:35 Nowy rynek 10:00 Prosto z parkietu 10:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 10:30 Prosto z parkietu 10:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 11:00 Prosto z parkietu 11:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:20 Bloomberg Forum 11:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 11:30 Prosto z parkietu 11:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:50 Bloomberg Forum 11:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:00 Prosto z parkietu 12:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:20 Bloomberg Forum 12:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:30 Prosto z parkietu 12:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:50 Bloomberg Forum 12:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:00 Prosto z parkietu 13:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:20 Bloomberg Forum 13:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:30 Prosto z parkietu 13:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:50 Bloomberg Forum 13:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:00 Giełda i rynki w Szwajcarii 14:30 Prosto z parkietu 14:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 14:50 Bloomberg Forum 14:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:00 Prosto z parkietu 15:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 15:20 Obieg pieniędzy 15:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:30 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 16:35 Nowy rynek 17:00 Prosto z parkietu 17:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 17:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 17:30 Prosto z parkietu 17:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 18:00 Najważniejsze wiadomości dnia 18:30 Prosto z parkietu 18:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 18:50 Bloomberg Forum 18:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 19:00 Prosto z parkietu 19:05 Magazyn sportowy 19:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 19:30 Prosto z parkietu 19:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 19:50 Bloomberg Forum 19:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:00 Prosto z parkietu 20:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 20:20 Bloomberg Forum 20:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:30 Prosto z parkietu 20:35 Nowy rynek 21:00 Prosto z parkietu 21:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 21:30 Prosto z parkietu 21:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:45 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 22:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 22:20 Obieg pieniędzy 22:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 22:30 Prosto z parkietu 22:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 23:00 Prosto z parkietu 23:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 23:30 Prosto z parkietu 23:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:50 Bloomberg Forum 23:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:00 Prosto z parkietu 00:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:20 Bloomberg Forum 00:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:30 Prosto z parkietu 00:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:50 Bloomberg Forum 00:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 01:00 Prosto z parkietu 01:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 01:30 Prosto z parkietu 01:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:50 Bloomberg Forum 01:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:00 Prosto z parkietu 02:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:20 Bloomberg Forum 02:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:30 Prosto z parkietu 02:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:50 Bloomberg Forum 02:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 03:00 Prosto z parkietu 03:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 03:30 Prosto z parkietu 03:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:50 Bloomberg Forum 03:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:00 Prosto z parkietu 04:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:20 Bloomberg Forum 04:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:30 Prosto z parkietu 04:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:50 Bloomberg Forum 04:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody thumb|left 8.30 Lekka atletyka 11.00 Kolarstwo 11.30 Trial 12.00 Wyścigi GT: Mistrzostwa Japonii na torze w Sepang 12.30 Formuła 1 13.00 Lekka atletyka 14.30 Kolarstwo 18.00 Sporty motorowe 19.00 Kolarstwo 20.00 Jeżdziectwo 20.30 Lekka atletyka 21.00 Golf 22.00 Kolarstwo 23.30 Wyścigi superbików 0.15 Sporty motorowe 0.45 Żeglarstwo 1.15 Wiadomości thumb|left 08.30 Sommermorgen 10.00 Røff rebell 17.55 Nyheter på tegnspråk 18.00 Barne-TV 18.00 Ponniene på haugen (4) 18.10 Johnny og pappa 18.25 Plipp, Plopp og Plomma 18.30 Reparatørene 18.40 Distriktsnyheter og Norge i dag 19.00 Dagsrevyen 19.30 Billetten (4:8) 20.00 Store forventninger - Great Expectations (3:4) 20.50 Vikinglotto 20.55 Sommeråpent 21.00 Siste nytt 21.10 Sommeråpent 22.00 Størst er kjærligheten (4:5) 22.30 På fisketur med Bård og Lars (5:8) 23.00 Kveldsnytt 23.20 Reparatørene 23.30 South Park 23.50 Ung og ivrig - Wasteland (12:13) 00.35 Familiehistorier: Blåmandag (3:6) thumb|left 19.30 Fiskelykke: Drømmefiske i Lofoten 20.00 Siste nytt 20.10 Tre dager i Europa 21.10 Zelda (KV - 1993) 22.40 Siste nytt 23.45 På banen - Playing the field (10:13) 23.30 Sommeråpent 00.20 To trøtte typer TV-spessial: Audreys skjebne (12:13) thumb|left 6.00 Aspinall’s Animals 6.30 Zoo Story 7.00 Horse Tales 7.30 Wildlife ER 8.00 Pet Rescue 8.30 Pet Rescue 9.00 Good Dog U 9.30 Woof! It’s a Dog’s Life 10.00 Going Wild with Jeff Corwin 10.30 Croc Files 11.00 Extreme Contact 11.30 Wildlife Photographer 12.00 Conflicts of Nature 13.00 Aspinall’s Animals 13.30 Zoo Story 14.00 Horse Tales 14.30 Good Dog U 15.00 Woof! It’s a Dog’s Life 15.30 Animal Doctor 16.00 Vets on the Wildside 16.30 Wildlife ER 17.00 Pet Rescue 17.30 Pet Rescue 18.00 Underwater World 19.00 Jules Most Dangerous 20.00 Crocodile Hunter 21.00 Extreme Contact 21.30 Animal Precinct 22.00 Killer Instinct 23.00 Emergency Vets 23.30 Hi Tech Vets 24.00 Closedown thumb|left05:00 "Marka: Heinz" serial dokumentalny 05:40 Południowa Afryka Program geograficzny program edukacyjny 06:00 Ucząc się języków kurs języka hiszpańskiego 06:30 Look Ahead kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 07:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 07:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 07:45 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 08:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 08:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 08:45 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy magazyn 09:15 Prawdziwe pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 09:45 Zgadnij, co to jest? teleturniej 10:15 Polowanie Bargaina magazyn kolekcjonerski 10:45 "Weterynaria na ratunek" serial dokumentalny 11:15 The Weakest Link quiz 12:00 Widmowe światło Doktor Who 12:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 13:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 13:30 "Dochodzenia Hetty Wainthropp" serial obyczajowy 14:30 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy magazyn 15:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 15:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 15:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 15:45 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 16:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 16:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 16:45 "Miss Marple" serial sensacyjny 17:45 "Schronisko w Battersea" serial dokumentalny 18:15 "Gary Rhodes" serial dokumentalny 18:45 The Weakest Link quiz 19:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 20:00 "Eastenders" telenowela 20:30 "Tak, panie ministrze" serial obyczajowy 21:00 "Wypadek" serial obyczajowy 22:00 "Hipisi" film dokumentalny 22:30 "Dalziel i Pascoe" serial obyczajowy 00:00 Później z Jools Holland program rozrywkowy 01:00 "Rzeka: Z Henley do wyspy Eel Pie" serial dokumentalny 02:00 "Horyzont: Oddech życia" serial dokumentalny 03:00 Jabłka, ryzyka, wzajemne obwinianie się program edukacyjny 03:50 Ever Wondered? program edukacyjny 04:00 Nowy Jork - tworząc połączenia program edukacyjny 04:30 Duże zdjęcie program edukacyjny thumb|left 5.00 Fly Tales 5.30 Flying Rhino Junior High 6.00Thunderbirds 7.00 Dexter’s Laboratory 7.30 Scooby Doo 8.15 The Cramp Twins 8.30 Tom and Jerry 9.00 Tom & Jerry Kids 9.30 Flintstone Kids 10.00 My Little Pony 10.30 The Moomins 11.00 Flying Rhino Junior High 11.30 Ned’s Newt 12.00 Looney Tunes 13.00 Tom and Jerry 13.30 The Pink Panther Show 14.00 Scooby Doo 14.30 The Addams Family 15.00 Johnny Bravo 15.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 16.00 The Powerpuff Girls 16.30 Dexter’s Laboratory 17.00 Beyblade 17.30 Justice League 18.10 All About Bette 19.00 Crime Wave 19.10 20,000 Years at Sing Sing 20.30 Quote Unquote: Jennifer Tilley on Bette Davis 20.35 Studio Insiders: James Cagney 21.00 Angels with Dirty Faces 22.35 Crime Wave 22.45 Each Dawn I Die 0.15 The Mask of Dimitrios 1.50 Eye of the Devil 3.15 The Secret of My Success thumb|left 7.00 Christy: Return to Cutter Gap 9.00 Taking Liberty 11.00 Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna 13.00 Lonesome Dove 15.00 Taking Liberty 17.00 The Adventures of William Tell 19.00 Seasons of the Heart 21.00 Law & Order 23.00 Nairobi Affair 0.00 Seasons of the Heart 2.00 Law & Order 3.00 The Adventures of William Tell 5.00 Lonesome Dove thumb|left 8.00 Dogs with Jobs 8.30 Flying Vets 9.00 Fat and Happy 10.00 Inca Mummies - Secrets of a Lost Empire 11.00 The Mummy Road Show: Mummy in Vegas 11.30 Tales of the Lving Dead: Mystery of the Barber Surgeon 12.00 Mysteries of el Nino 13.00 Dogs with Jobs 13.30 Flying Vets 14.00 Fat and Happy 15.00 Inca Mummies - Secrets of a Lost Empire 16.00 The Mummy Road Show: Mummy in Vegas 16.30 Tales of the Lving Dead: Mystery of the Barber Surgeon 17.00 Mysteries of el Nino 18.00 Inca Mummies - Secrets of a Lost Empire 19.00 Baboon Tales 20.00 Making Babies 21.00 Secrets of the Titanic 22.00 The Lava Hunters: Shaping Our World 23.00 Near Miss 0.00 Secrets of the Titanic 1.00 The Lava Hunters: Shaping Our World 2.00 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport International z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet UK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM UK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel UK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel UK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ona z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TKK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Szwecja z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Norge z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTPI z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 3 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bloomberg z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Niebieski z 2002 roku